Legally Hogsmeade
by 1bluesapphire
Summary: "Oh, I'm sure Sirius Black will be arrested soon, Harry. You'll be able to come with us to Hogsmeade next time." Hermione tells Harry one afternoon. But Harry wants to go there now, and legally. So the Weasly twins help him out, and the end result is a most spectacular, and unexpected, one. AU Prisoner of Azkaban and AU Order of the Phoenix.
1. Chapter 1

The Room of Requirement

"Oh, I'm sure Sirius Black will be arrested soon, Harry. You'll be able to come next time." Hermione Granger told Harry the day before she and the other third years were to go to Hogsmeade.

"Yeah, and we'll bring back lots of sweets for you, mate." Ron Weasly added, not noticing the fact that he was drooling.

The next morning was Halloween, and everyone was looking forward to the feast, and of course, Hogsmeade. Harry sighed as he watched his two friend's leave, wishing that he could go with them.

He waved to them, and started to head back to Gryffindor Tower, when he heard someone calling his name. Harry turned, and grinned when he noticed Fred and George come running towards him.

"Hello, Gred. "Hello, Forge." He said pleasantly, making the twins laugh loudly.

"Harry, old boy, it's good to see you." George said, and then added, "You want to go to Hogsmeade, don't you?"

Harry nodded, and Fred cut in, saying, "Well, that's good, because we can take you there, without leaving the school. The three of us can hang out there."

Harry raised an eyebrow, but allowed the twins to lead him to the seventh floor. When the twins stopped, Fred turned to Harry, and said, "Wish really hard to go to Hogsmeade."

Harry gave him an odd look, but complied. As he thought about how much he wanted to go, George said, "O.K. Harry, open your eyes.

When he did so, Harry was surprised to see a door in front of him, which Fred opened, and led him inside. Harry gasped, and Fred, grinning at the look of pure astonishment on his face, said, "Welcome, Harry Potter, to the Room of Requirement."

Good? Bad? Let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Lilly and James in Hogsmeade

_Previously:_

_Harry gasped, and Fred, grinning at the look of pure astonishment on his face, said, "Welcome, Harry Potter, to the Room of Requirement."_

"What's the Room of Requirement?" Harry asked, looking around the streets of Hogsmeade in amazement.

"Well, if you have real need of it, this room can become anything you want it to be, like a bathroom or a place to hide from Filch." Fred explained.

"Wicked," Harry said, grinning from ear to ear, before thinking,_ the only thing that would make this place better is if my parents could be here with me._

No sooner had he thought that, then there was a very loud POP! Behind him. Harry spun around, and almost shrieked with joy as he realised his wish had indeed come true.

A very tall, beautiful, and very young woman walked towards Harry, her red hair blowing in the light breeze, and her arms outstretched.

"Mum?" Harry asked, in pure amazement, as another figure joined the first. "Dad?" He asked, not knowing what else to say.

"Hi, Harry." They called in unison, and, for the first time that Harry could remember, they all shared a family hug. Lily and James were crying, as they were so happy to see their baby again.

"I've missed you both so much, oh, Sirius Black is going to regret betraying you two to Voldermort."

Lily and James drew back in surprise. "What are you talking about?" James asked Harry, his brown eyes widening.

"Sirius Black was your Secret Keeper, and he works for Voldermort. He betrayed you, and he's the reason why I grew up with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon." Harry said, but he was cut off by both his parents at the same time, each trying to say something at once, but all that came out was a jumble of words.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that." He said, and Lily spoke first, saying, "You never should have gone to my sister's, you were to go and live with your godfather, Sirius Black."

"Sirius and I changed Secret Keepers, and it must have been Peter Pettigrew that betrayed us to Voldermort." James added through slightly gritted teeth.

In all the excitement of his parents coming back, Harry had completely forgotten about Fred and George, until Lily said, "Are you two Molly Weasley's children?"

Harry's mouth dropped. "I'm so sorry, Fred and George, but allow me to introduce you to my parents, the late Lily and James Potter."

Fred and George shook Lily's hand politely, before enthusiastically shaking James' hand. Then they did something incredibly strange, and gave James a hug. He was gobsmacked and confused at the same time, but simply stared when the twins bowed to him.

"We owe you so much, Mr. Prongs. Thank you for the wonderful gift you left behind for us." Fred said, grinning.

James grinned back. "Oh, good, so you found the Marauder's Map, then?" He asked, as Harry's tummy rumbled.

George turned to look at Harry. "Hungry, are you? I'd recommend going to the Three Broomsticks for lunch."

Lily smiled and said, "Now that sounds like a lovely idea. If you don't mind, we would like to tag along with you for lunch, and then do a bit of shopping, before going back up to Heaven."

Harry gasped. "Heaven, what's it like?" He asked, excitedly.

Lily smiled again, and said, "It's like living in a humongous palace, with turrets flying every day. Outside the palace are streets paved with gold, and it's true what they say about believers getting a crown. Mine's set with lilies made out of emeralds, whereas your father's is simply set with diamonds, cut into the shape of hearts."

"Wow, it sounds magical." Harry sighed enviously. "I just wish you could come back, that's all."

Lilly's eyes sparkled in delight as he said this. "But we can come back, Harry."

Harry stared, and Lily said, "You know, twenty is far too young to die, which is why last night an angel came up to us, and offered us a chance to be your parents again."

Harry's own eyes sparkled, and he asked, "When can you come back?"

"At midnight, tonight." His mother answered, and with that, the five of them went to have lunch at the Three Broomsticks together.

That afternoon was a delightful one for Harry, as he, his friends and his parents strolled through the streets of Hogsmeade, looking in all the shops.

Harry, Fred, and George went to Honeydukes and bought some Butterbeer, Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, and some Peanut Butter Fudge. Then they shared the Butterbeer with James and Lily, and Harry brought up the subject of his parents returning to life.

"So, how can you come back?" Harry asked, and Lily answered by asking him a question in turn.

"Harry, in this school is a teacher called Professor Snape. Can you please go and find him for me?"

Professor Snape was decanting Wolfsbane Potion into a vial, when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." He called, and sneered when he saw Potter walking in.

"Yes, Potter? What do you want?" He asked, coldly.

"Help, please, Professor." Potter answered, and Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Follow me, Sir." Potter said, and led him to the fourth floor of the castle, whereupon a door appeared, and they went in.

Severus was amazed when his best friend, Lily Potter came running towards him, and, after giving him a hug, explained the situation.

When she finished explaining the situation, a beam of golden light enveloped her James, and Lily said that they were going back to Heaven for a few hours.

"See you tomorrow." Harry called, and waved goodbye, before heading back to Gryffindor Tower with the rest.

AN: I really hope you liked that. Now, I must give some credit to my good friend Alethea27, who has made both Lily and James come back from the dead in all her stories. The other thing is that my ghosts are solid ghosts, which is why things like hugging and shaking hands are possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Alive Again

Previously:

_Harry waved goodbye to his parents, before heading back to Gryffindor Tower with Fred and George._

When he arrived, it was to find Hermione and Ron having a game of Wizard's Chess. Wizard's Chess wasn't Hermione's favourite game, but about once every two months, she was glad to have something different to do.

They both looked up as Harry walked over to them. "Who's winning?" He asked happily.

"Well, for once, it's Hermione who's winning." Ron said, grinning. Hermione, who had just managed to remove a pawn, asked, "So, what did you do today, Harry?"

Harry, who had been doing some thinking on how to answer this question, said, "Well, Snape came up to me earlier, and made me do some Remedial Potions. I have to do Remedial Potions for two hours every day during the weekend, and one hour a day during the school week until Snape decides that I'm better at Potions."

Ron looked positively outraged. "You have Remedial Potions with the Dungeon Bat?"

"Don't call him that, Ron. He's not the nicest person around, but he's a teacher, and he deserves respect."

Ron said nothing to this, as he wanted to end the argument as soon as possible. Hermione seemed to realise this too, as she shut up, and concentrated on Wizard's Chess, until she won.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

That night, after the Halloween feast, all the Gryffindor's headed up to their tower, only to realise that the painting of the Fat Lady had been shredded from the portrait hole.

"Who'd do something like this?" Hermione asked, looking worried.

When Professor Dumbeldore arrived, and had been informed by the school's poltergeist, Peeves, that Sirius Black had done the filthy work, he sent all the students down to the Great Hall. He then magicked up sleeping bags, and left the students to sleep the night there.

All of the students were fast asleep, all except Harry. He was excited about his parents coming back to life, and knew that his excuse of having Remedial Potions with Snape would provide him with an alibi.

On Saturday morning, Harry grinned as he lay in bed. His excuse of Remedial Potions was full-proof; and he had said it so convincingly that Ron and Hermione believed him. All he had to do was to persuade Snape to help him keep that lie a perfect one, until the story of his parents could be out in the open.

After breakfast, Harry bade his friends goodbye, and, with his Potions kit in his bag, he headed down to the dungeons. As he walked, he thought. For the thousandth time since he had begun at Hogwarts, he couldn't help but wonder why it was that Snape hated him. Before he had gone to Hogwarts, he had been looking forward to Potions more than anything else. But now that Snape hated him for some unknown reason, he disliked Potions with a capital "D."

He knocked on the door to Snape's office, and his teacher's voice rang out.

"Come in, Mr. Potter." He called, with a very clear sneer in his tone. Harry, surprised that Snape knew that he was there, walked in, and smiled at the sight of his clearly unconscious, but alive, parents.

Snape sneered at him, and asked coldly, "Why are you still here, Mr. Potter? As you can clearly see, your parents are still out cold."

Harry scowled at him, but replied, "I told Ron and Hermione that you are giving me Remedial Potions, _Sir."_

"Well, no one couldn't deny that you actually need Remedial Potions, Potter. You simply do not try in my classes." He sneered for the second time that day.

Harry saw red. "Well, if you had actually made an effort to like me in my first year, instead of hating me for some unknown reason, I might be one of your best students. Before I came here, I was looking forward to Potions more than anything else." He said, glaring at his now very surprised-looking teacher.

Harry then added, "I can't understand why it is that you hate me so much!"


	4. Chapter 4

The Morning- Part 1

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I do not own Harry Potter, but parts of this story have come out of my brain.

Love all your reviews!

_Previously:_

_"I can't understand why it is that you hate me so much!" Harry snapped at his Potion's teacher._

To say that Professor Snape was not not surprised would be an understatement. On the contrary, he looked stunned, and Harry realised that this was the first time he had seen this.

Instead of answering Harry's question, however, Snape asked, "So, you were actually looking forward to Potions, Potter?"

Harry nodded, still vaguely surprised that he had managed to stun his teacher into silence.

"Yes, I was, Sir. I had always enjoyed the Muggle equivalent, Chemistry, at Primary School. The teacher we had was really good fun; he taught us all sorts of stuff, like how dissect animals and plants. I _was _looking forward to Potions class, but you ruined it for me with an unknown dislike for me." Harry said, and glanced over at his teacher with a look on his face that plainly said, "_Why do you hate me so much?"_

Professor Snape looked at Harry; an odd look on his face. He didn't sarcastic, or angry. He looked like a little boy who had been caught stealing the last licorice wand from the sweet tin.

"You ask why it is that I dislike you so much, Potter? Well, I suppose it is partly because you are the double of your father, who I didn't get on well with at school." He admitted.

"So, the reason why you hate me so much is because you can't let go of a school-boy grudge?" Harry asked, and a voice from behind croaked, "You two should really grow up."

Harry and Snape spun around, staring at the auburn-haired woman who had just woken up. Her almond-shaped emerald eyes were wide, and a small smile graced her tired face.

"Hello, Lily-flower." Severus said, smiling at her in a kindly manner. Lily smiled at him, and turned her gaze towards her husband, who had just started to wake up.

James sat up, blinking, and wondered where in the wide world he was. All he could see was a heavy greenish gloomy atmosphere, with specks of auburn red and black.

Wait a minute... _auburn red? Black?_ He blinked over and over, trying to make some sense of what he was seeing, but couldn't see a thing.

Then he felt something being placed into his hand, which felt like a pair of glasses. He gratefully slipped them onto his face, blinked, and then blinked again.

Either he was lying in front of a mirror, or he was seeing a double of himself but with green eyes. He then realised, as he took a closer look, that he was in fact, looking into the face of his son, Harry.

"Harry, is that you?" He croaked, and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, it's me, Dad. You're alive again." Harry said, grinning like a kid who had just received the coolest present for his birthday.

"Where are we?" His father asked, and Harry, hesitating slightly, answered, "We're... uh, well, we're in Professor Snape's office."

The look on his father's face was not a pleasant one.


End file.
